The Lesson
by Ember1313
Summary: Patrick has to teach Elizabeth a lesson. Just a little something smutty I'm working on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kelly (Emberdreamweaver)  
**Pairing: **Elizabeth Webber and Patrick Drake  
**Rating:** NC17

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

AN:  
This a little smutty fic I threw together. It may have a plot but I/m not sure yet.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_The Lesson_**

Chapter One

Patrick walked in to the locked room and smiled when he heard the water running. He knew exactly who was in the shower. His favorite nurse, Elizabeth Webber. In fact, he had been trying to get her alone all day. Patrick flipped the lock on the door and then stripped naked.

He watched for a moment as Elizabeth showered. Her body was toned and skin nearly perfect. Patrick could feel his body's reaction from just looking at her. She really had no idea what she did to him. Elizabeth liked to flirt and tease him. She thought he was just paying a game with her. Now Patrick was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget.

Elizabeth was washing her hair when she felt she was no longer alone. At first, Elizabeth did not think anything of it after all it was a communal shower. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Patrick Drake standing there. "Patrick you can't be in here."

"I warned you about teasing me."

"You... you were serious about that?" Patrick didn't respond instead he ran a finger over her nipple. Elizabeth gasped at his boldness. "I think you should leave."

"Really? Because I bet you body would disagree." He said stepping closer to Elizabeth. Patrick's mouth crashed down on to hers without warning. His tongue parted her lips and began exploring the sweet recess. When they broke apart for air, Patrick cupped Elizabeth's ass. "I want you now."

"I want you too." Elizabeth moaned as her hands began roaming over Patrick chest.

He smiled and let one hand tangle in Elizabeth's dark hair. Patrick gently maneuvered Elizabeth to her knees. He waited to see what Elizabeth would do.

Elizabeth only hesitated a moment before taking Patrick's cock into her mouth. A loud moan bounced of the tile wall as she continued to suck him off. Every so often Elizabeth would lick his wide head. When Patrick gripped her hair, tighter Elizabeth gave up control.

Patrick couldn't stop himself from thrusting wildly into Elizabeth's mouth. Just before he lost control, Patrick pulled Elizabeth back up to him. He kissed Elizabeth passionately until they both needed air. His hand immediately began roaming over her body.

Her soft moans only made Patrick want her more. He backed them up until Elizabeth's back hit the wall. She wrapped her legs around Patrick's waist. Both of them moaned as Patrick's cock slide into her wet sheath. He slammed into Elizabeth frantically pushing them both closer to the edge.

Elizabeth came first crying out his name. Her walls fluttered milking Patrick's release from him. When he could breathe, again Patrick set Elizabeth on the ground. "That was some lesson." Elizabeth said with giggle.

"Who says we're done?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Glad you guys liked this. It started out as one of those random things I write that was never supposed to be posted.

~Kelly~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth looked down at the note in her shaking hand. She was tempted to ignore it just to see Patrick's reaction. The other part of her hummed with need. Since the other night, Elizabeth kept having the wildest fantasies about him. Just being near Patrick made Elizabeth wet. It had gotten so bad she had to change out of her panties. Now with this note Elizabeth's libido went into overdrive.

The office was dimly lit when Elizabeth opened the door. She stepped in the room looking for Patrick.

"You're late, Nurse Webber. It seems that you're having a hard time listening to me." He said from behind her. Tonight was not something he planned but it was something Patrick desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Hmm. I'm not sure that's good enough." Patrick said pulling Elizabeth to him. "I think it's time for another lesson."

Elizabeth moaned at the thought of what Patrick might do to her body. When he didn't make any move Elizabeth whimpered, "Patrick please."

"Please what Elizabeth?" He asked his breath hot against her ear.

"Touch me."

"Oh baby I plan to do a lot more than touch you." He promised gripping her top in his hands. Before Elizabeth could blink, Patrick had removed her shirt and bra. His hands covered her pert breasts as his lips met her neck. He pinched and rolled her nipples driving Elizabeth crazy. Patrick groaned as Elizabeth's ass rubbed against his throbbing erection. Finally, he couldn't take anymore. He turned Elizabeth to face him and jerked her scrub bottoms down. Patrick smiled when he realized that Elizabeth was not wearing any panties. "Forget something?" Patrick asked running a hand over her ass. He wondered how long she had been without her panties.

"It's your fault for making me wet."

"Oh is it? Well let's see how wet you really are." Patrick directed Elizabeth to a chair and knelt down in front of her. Her mound was already glistening. He reached out to lightly touch Elizabeth causing her hips to buck. Patrick held her hips tightly in his hand before lowering his head.

When Patrick's tongue touched her wet center, Elizabeth cried out. Patrick seemed to know exactly what to do to drive her crazy. He licked her slit and then began tongue fucking her. When he sensed she was close, Patrick nipped her clit send her crashing over the edge.

As Elizabeth came back down Patrick shed his own cloths. He guided her mouth to his aching cock. She licked the head several times and then eased more of the shaft in her hot mouth. Elizabeth toyed with his balls while sucking him creating wonderful sensations. Suddenly he came crying out Elizabeth's name.

He pulled Elizabeth up and kissed her furiously. Patrick sat in the chair and pulled her to his lap. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow when she realized Patrick was already hard. "Nice recovery time."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He groaned as Elizabeth sunk down on to his cock. Patrick grabbed Elizabeth's breasts as she rode him. The only sounds in the office were those of pleasure. Soon they were both consumed by desire. Patrick wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as their bodies cooled. He placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I think I could get used to these lessons." Elizabeth said kissing his chest and shifting slightly. They both groaned as Patrick began hardening once again.


End file.
